


The last time

by Malec_LB777



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_LB777/pseuds/Malec_LB777
Summary: "i love you , come back safely " alec said and hugged him one last time."i will honey, love you too" magnus said and held on tighter.they separated and alec watched as he disappeared in the crowd to the waiting plane.... .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first fanfic in this fandom, I've written before but didn't have the courage to post anything until now, so i hope you like it .  
> English isn't my first language so i am sorry for mistakes. any constructive criticism is appreciated . i really hope you like it .  
> all characters belong to Cassandra Clare

"oh my, Mr. alexander grumpy cat lightwood is back"

"yes , yes it's been a while since he made an appearance"

"yeah bitch face and all ,but definitely before he and Magnus started dating"

"he's been Mr. sappy lightwood for the last two years"

alec was sitting in his chair in the restaurant they frequented since high school , crossing his arms and glaring at each and every one of them while thinking that he needed a new set of friends and siblings.

because this teasing has been going on for two months , and he doesn't know how he survived this long with them constantly annoying him and without Magnus.

now Magnus has been abroad for two months for a client , apparently being a famous award winning ,architect meant that he had to travel every once and a while ,it's not like he could blame them ,Magnus's designs are unique , creative and distinctive something only magnus is able to create , but alec didn't like this very much now because this was the longest he's been away.

so he was really missing his boyf-... no not boyfriend but fiancé he reminded himself , he still couldn't believe that he asked and magnus said yes , they've been dating for two years and were friends for another two, though alec never really saw him as a friend.

he always had this not so little crush on magnus that turned into love slowly but surely throughout the years, and it was just his luck that magnus had to go just a couple of days after their engagement , instead of being together to celebrate he was alone here between this annoying people.

"... hey where did you go man ? "

jace waved a hand in front of his face pulling him out of his thoughts.

"probably to Australia where magnus is " Simon said.

alec scowled "oh will you please shut up for a minute "

" yes you two are maddening , finally the food arrived eat and close your mouths"

clary said and high fived him , really she is his favorite right now ,he doesn't know why he hated her in the beginning.

Maia , the waitress that worked there arrived with their food , they also knew her since high school and were good friends with her.

" you are just jealous because they are cute and you're not"

"what ... " jace said appalled " I'll let you know that i 'am the cutest one around here so excuse you"

"yeah , whatever lets you sleep at night Mr. "

jace pouted while the group laughed at him, but he didn't mind because even alec cracked a smile and it was a pleasant change from the sad and sullen mood he was in for two months , when magnus comes back home safely , he will forbid him from travelling this long again.

today was finally the last day of the two months , and they were sitting in the restaurant to have lunch before going to the airport , they were waiting for catarina and ragnor to arrive before leaving .

after they finished eating , alec sat back and watched his family bicker between each other, really without them he would've died from loneliness (not that he would ever admit that).

his plan was to wrap himself up in Magnus's favorite blanket , cuddle with chairman, watch TV and wait for those damned months to pass , and that's how he spent the first week.

however , when magnus knew of his plan ( it must be izzy who ratted him out , the traitor) he made it his mission to make someone come to their home every day to keep him company, or to actually get him to go out of the house .

at first it was jace , with jogging first thing in the morning and daily visits to the gym, then izzy who would come every other day with plans for their wedding and color schemes not that alec knew anything she was talking about, but he loved spending time with her.

even Lydia his best friend conspired against him , they were partners in a successful law firm they opened together after graduating law school, she would come sometimes with some cases to work on or to drink a cup of coffee in their usual cafe .

but when one morning after the first month he opened the door to find his mom standing in front of him he finally exploded .

"oh come on .... he called you too "

maryse arched her brow and put her hand on her forehead in a dramatic way "oh my god , people love me and want to take care of me , what should i do , oh god help me ."

"mooom, i 'am not really a child , i 'am 28 almost 30 , am not gonna have a breakdown if am left alone " he said while frowning and crossing his arms.

she smiled a soft motherly smile and cupped his cheek , " you know he worries"

" yeah .."

" he loves you , and it's the first time you spent this much time apart"

" i know , i love him too , i... i just really miss him a lot "

he said softly , he took a long breath when he felt himself on the verge of tears .

his mother came forward and kissed his forehead '' i know honey , I know . now come on go and get ready we have places to go"

                                                                                     --------------

 

"when is the flight landing big brother?"

after a quick glance to his phone "about two hours , so we should go now if we want to arrive on time" he said while standing up and putting his coat on.

"you waited two months , can't you wait a little more until i finish my dinner?"

"don't act as if you aren't missing him , dear cabbage"

"oh I am going to kill Magnus someday because of this marvelous nickname, someday.."

"ragnor , you love magnus so much that you took a day off from university to see him today, so you're fooling nobody professor" said catarina.

ragnor murmured something that sounded like" absolutely i miss him " then he huffed and got up to put his coat also.

they got in the car and headed to the airport, jace was driving because alec couldn't concentrate on driving from his excitement , he was checking his phone every minute but the time didn't seem to go any faster , all he wanted was to see magnus , kiss and hug him until he made up the lost time , no amount of texting , talking on the phone and even seeing him on Skype , could compare to the real thing , he felt like a man on dessert searching desperately for water without finding it for these two months.

when they arrived at the airport alec jumped out and entered , they arrived on time , the plane must have landed by now and they were waiting by the arrivals for magnus , but no one was coming out, after 30 minutes and still no one the people waiting started to get restless and tense.

he looked at the screen displaying the flights to make sure of the time , only to be surprised to see the word 'delayed' written , fear , panic and absolute horror started to settle inside him as he read the word because it only meant one thing , and that wasn't an option ,so he ran towards the reception center.

''where is the plane what do you mean by delayed?" he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"sir, I am sorry we don't have any information on it right now"

" i asked where the hell is the plane?"

" sir , i just said that I am afraid that we-"

he didn't have the time to continue ,the man was grabbed by the labels of his shirt by alec who shouted at him" tell me where is magnus what happened , where is the goddamn plane"

he was stopped from almost hitting him by hands that grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the man "alec ... ALEC , calm down , hey please calm down.. ."

jace was barely able to follow alec after he ran off , he lost him between the frightened crowd , his hands were shaking , sweat stung his eyes he didn't want to think of what would happen if his fears were true , he wished it was a nightmare, and if he was feeling like this he didn't want to know what was happening to alec.

he found him after he heard shouting and knew it was his brother's voice he ran to him and was hardly able to pull him pack from hitting the guy , alec resisted and hit jace's jaw with his elbow , but he just held on to him tighter until ragnor came and together they restrained him.

"leave me alone "

"alec..."

" i said get off me , I am fine , just leave me alone " he put his arms up and motioned them to stay away" I am good "

No one believed him but they also didn’t argue.

he went back to sit on a bench , he felt heaviness in his limbs , his hands were icy cold yet he was boiling with anger.

he all but collapsed on the bench , put his head between his hands and breathed , but he felt like choking , it wasn't the time for a panic attack right now so he just started taking steady breaths telling himself to just breath and imagining magnus was there telling him ' just breath , love , everything is fine , I am here'.

when he finally was able to calm a little , he raised his head to see everyone's eyes on him , all of them stricken with fear pale faced, he couldn't look , he got his phone from his pocket to see an hour and a half had passed and still nothing .

he then noticed that he has two unread messages from about two hours . from magnus.

with trembling fingers he opened them only to feel tears well up in his eyes and a gut-wrenching sob to escape his mouth.

" _alexander , you know i love you right , no matter what happens , no matter where I am i will always love you , forever , be happy for me .... ."_

**_tbc_ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little chapter from magnus POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine . and as always i do not own any of the characters all belongs to CC

finally today was the last day of his stay in Australia , he finished the job he was hired for yesterday and he was really proud of the outcome , he was supposed to finish and go back 20 days ago , but due to complication in the team , and the client wanting something different the last minute his stay was extended.

he was staying at jem and Tessa's house , they were living in Australia because of jem's work , he refused at first , he didn't want to impose on the little family , their little daughter, Emily who turned 5 this year was really precious and lovely and wanted uncle Magnus to stay and read her stories and braid her hair and he was totally in love with her , but they refused and never heard a word from him again concerning this matter " don't be silly magnus , you are family don't say this nonsense again okay? Okay."

if this was him from a couple years ago then he wouldn't have minded long travels , on the contrary he rarely stayed in new york constantly traveling , London , Italy , japan ,Russia he never stayed in one place for more than 3 months , discovering new cultures and people seeing ancient buildings always inspired him to create , his designs were a combination of old and new , mixing between them always invoked his creativity.

however , that all changed when he came to new york three years ago to attend the wedding of catarina and ragnor , he was threatened that they would disown him if he said he was busy, or made whatever excuse to not come back. There he met a beautiful stranger , tall , dark and handsome . his eyes a beautiful mix of earthly brown and green , he then knew he was the brother of catarina's friend Isabelle , who worked with her in the same hospital.

after that meeting he found himself coming back home more regularly and his travels lessened , he wanted to get to know him better he found himself captivated by alexander , and this scared him at first after all the failed relationships but alec always proved to him over and over that he is worth his trust and love , he learned how to open himself up again while alexander made his way through every wall he has ever built to his heart.

he was pulled back to reality by tiny hands hugging his legs and teary eyes looking up to him.

"uncle magnus, are you really gonna go can't you stay more?"

" oh my lovely girl , you know I'll miss you so much but alec is waiting for me back home and i really miss him too"

" then can't you bring alec and live here with us?"

he laughed and brought her up to his arms and kissed her cheek" yes , I'm sure that we will come and visit all the time "

Tessa and jem were cuddled on the couch as they were watching this cute exchange between them " honey , uncle magnus can't wait to go back right now , any more time apart from alec is sure to drive him crazy"

Tessa laughed and magnus glared at him " yeah , says the one who can't stay away from his wife more than a couple of hours, and excuse me for missing my husband to be"

"hey stop teasing him it's been two months , any way magnus you finished packing ?"

"yeah , all packed and ready to go , I'm just gonna go call alec then we can go"

....

when they reached the airport and after he said goodbye and thanked jem , Tessa for their hospitality ,and little Emily who wouldn't let him go until he promised that he will absolutely visit them again with alec, he stood at the gate waiting for his turn to board the plane,  hopping from one foot to the other like a little girl and he was not ashamed one bit. He was deliriously happy , coming back home , to alexander.

the flight ran smoothly at first he spent the hours between sleeping , reading and thinking about alexander , then when they announced that there is only an hour left to land in new york , is when the trouble started , hearing strange engine noises , the passengers started to fret "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Captain we need to prepare the cabin for a possible emergency landing. Your crew is fully trained to handle this situation. We have time to prepare the cabin for landing, so your undivided attention is very important!"

after the announcement chaos spread in the plane between the people afraid for their lives and the lives of their loved ones with them.

magnus felt the sweat drench his skin, the throbbing of his eyes, the ringing screams vibrating in his ears, and the thumping of his heart against his chest. his fingers curled into a fist, nails digging into his palm as the realization hit him ... the plane might crash now .

he remembered his parents , how much he was missing them after they both died in a car accident , his friends that are more like family .. ragnor , catarina and grumpy Raphael how they were with him every step of the road until he picked himself up again .

but the most prominent thought was about alexander ... when he stopped to think about him now he found his face wet with tears , rolling silently to his lips , salty and cold , he couldn't do anything but wait .. he thought about the irony of his life , just when he wanted to live , when he loved his life more than he ever did before , when he found a reason to his life and someone to live for, it was going to end.

he then grabbed his phone wanting to see alec one more time , he looked at the background and more tears welled up in his eyes , it was a photo of him and alexander taken by izzy , they were kissing each other or trying to, because they were smiling so hard they couldn't, it was the night that alec proposed to him and they were celebrating with their family .

he didn't really regret anything he did in his life , all of his decisions even if they led him to    heartbreak sometimes , they all brought him to alec , and he wouldn't change anything . he only regretted not being able to be with alec anymore , not be in the future they planned together .

he opened his messages with alec and sent him a message " i love you , and be happy for me " he said he wanted alec to find love and happiness again even if it's not with him , because no one deserved to love and be loved more than alec.

he also sent one to ragnor , the one that has been with him since he was a helpless 10 years old child grieving the loss of his family alone , he was with him and helped magnus to be the man he is today , he thanked him for everything and he let out a chuckle picturing his face when magnus was being ' oddly sentimental'

after that he couldn't really focus on anything but the loud thud and slamming noise against the ground and him hitting his head on the window beside him , his last thought before the world turned black is that if he ever survived this he wouldn't take a window seat again.

 _TBC_                                                                 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading.


End file.
